This invention relates to an improved process for alkylating alkanes with alkenes in the presence of a supported sulfonic acid catalyst.
The alkylation of alkanes (paraffins) with alkenes (monoolefins) in the presence of supported trifluoromethanesulfonic acid catalysts is known and is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,220,095, 5,233,119 and 5,349,116. The alkylates produced by these known alkylation processes are useful as motor fuels. However, there is an ever present need for improving these processes so as to produce alkylates having lower vapor pressure (thus complying with increasingly stringent environmental regulations). The present invention is a process improvement directed toward this goal.